


miao

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	miao

洛基再一次落到了索尔手里，他知道他这次不会有以前那么幸运，因为他真正的惹火了索尔。

“或许，我们可以商量一下？”

洛基试图再次动用他的银舌头，但是索尔阴翳着脸抓住了他的手腕，用软绳一圈一圈的绕住并打上死结。绑住他的手腕后，索尔又毫不留情的用胶布封住了洛基的嘴，做完这一切他才满意的捏着洛基的下巴把他的脸抬起来，强迫其与自己对视。

“我觉得我不打断你的腿，就是仁至义尽了。”

索尔低沉的话语像是在宣告死刑，洛基挣扎起来，用脚踹向索尔，但很快索尔就告诉他这个时候动脚是一个不明智的举动。索尔抓住他的脚踝用力一扯，他就站不住的往后仰去。

预想中摔到地上的疼痛没有传来，索尔表情阴暗的接住了他，手指捏在他的后颈力道大得恨不得要捏碎他的脊椎骨。

洛基看着索尔，脖子上的疼痛让他眼泛泪光。

与洛基对视了片刻的索尔移开目光，把手从他的脖子移到肩头，然后把洛基放到了屋内的长桌上。洛基的长腿刚好能够碰到地，索尔就将他一边的脚腕和桌腿绑到了一起。

知道索尔要干什么的洛基无力的眨着眼，看他撕开自己下身的裤子。索尔连一点前戏和扩张都没有给他做，就用手指进入了他身后。

干涩的甬道和干涩的手指，动一下都让人抽气的疼，但是索尔就那样阴着脸用手指操了他数十下，一直操到那处小穴变得湿润开始适应他。

“洛基，我一直想，如何才能让你不离开我。”

索尔抽出手指，把上面的粘液擦到洛基的裤子上，然后洛基看见他伸手召唤了自己的锤子过来，妙尔尼尔被他握在手里，似乎下一秒就要从他的头顶上砸下来让他就连神格都消失的一干二净。

但是索尔没有那么做，他反而是把锤子上下抛了一下，抓住了上半部分而把锤柄空了出来。

“我记得你以前很喜妙尔尼尔。”

不，洛基摇了摇头，他已经猜出来索尔下一步要干什么了。他头皮发麻的努力像旁边缩，绳子在脚腕上勒出新鲜的红痕，但是索尔已经笑着拉开了他唯一自由的那条腿，旋转着把妙尔尼尔的柄塞到他的体内。

冰凉的金属激的他不断收缩身体，索尔的手按在他身上阻止他的挣扎，直到整个柄都进入他的体内。

索尔一手抓着锤柄开始旋转，一手隔着衣服按揉他的胸部。

洛基听见粗重的呼吸声，分不清是他的还是索尔，或者是他们两个人的。索尔垂着眼睛看他，眼中的怒气消去大半，但是手上的动作并没有停止。

被温暖到和体温一样的锤柄开始深深浅浅的不规律的在他体内戳刺，因为多次的逗弄，肠道分泌出的粘液顺着抽插的动作还发出轻微的水声。

洛基眼睛发红的看着索尔，扭动身子想拜托身上的束缚。

“唔.......”

索尔知道他的弟弟受不了这些，他弟弟的身体过于敏感，没有一会就会眼泪汪汪的祈求他。

索尔撕开洛基身上的衣服，让那些墨绿色和黑色的布料落在地上，然后低头啃咬上洛基的锁骨和胸膛。

洛基后仰着脖颈让自己送入索尔口中更多，但是坚硬的桌面硌的他后背生疼。索尔把他抱坐起来，锤子因为坐姿一下子捅入深处，洛基痛的流泪，转身愤怒的盯向索尔。

“我只是想给你留一个让你深到不敢离开我的印象。”

索尔拿掉锤子，黏液顺着金属锤柄滑落，滴在红棕色的木桌上。洛基脸色因为情欲和呼吸急促显现出红色，不像平常的苍白。索尔让他坐在腿上，从他的身后进入。

腿被扒开的很大，还有一条腿被和桌腿绑在一起，手又被捆起来的他没有丝毫借力点只能依靠索尔箍在他身上的双手和连接部分支撑。

索尔的掌心灼热，放在他的身上，几乎要灼烧他的皮肤。

身体的快感让他忍不住要发出呻吟，但是他只能发出嗯嗯的声音，嘴被封住的难受让他眼泪往下不停的流。

洛基扭着身子去讨好索尔，让身体里的肉棒抵到自己的敏感点上，索尔对他的身体熟的很知道是哪，但这和他自己送过去又不一样。

索尔撕掉他嘴上的胶布然后捏着他的下巴迫使他转头和自己接吻，另外一只手不停的抚弄他胸前凸起的两点。

“嗯……索尔啊……”

唇瓣分离时拉扯出粘丝，断裂的时候挂到嘴边，洛基用舌头将其扫入口中然后又追着索尔的唇亲过去。

索尔握住洛基翘起的前端的时候，洛基就像被捏住后颈的猫一样，一下子软在索尔怀里，索尔前后夹击的肏弄他，一直到他控制不住的射出来。

白浊的液体喷射到地上，有些许沾到腿上。索尔从他身体里退出来站到地上，啃咬着他大腿内侧的皮肤。

“索尔……”

洛基用捆住的双手套在索尔脖子上，索尔解开他的脚腕亲吻鲜艳的红痕。

修长的腿盘在腰上，索尔从前面再一次插入，洛基被他托着屁股抱起来。

“啪”

响亮的一个巴掌落在白嫩的屁股上，洛基偏过头咬住了索尔的耳朵，索尔越打他，他就咬的越狠，直到索尔狠狠的一顶他，让他整个人都软下来。

“还敢从我身边逃走吗？”

“……”

洛基闭紧嘴巴不回答，索尔非要他说话般用力顶弄他，直到他不干不脆的小声说不敢了才满意的托着他往床边走。

被摔到柔软的床上，洛基刚喘了一口气就被索尔再次抓住腿进入。

他的哥哥总是喜欢用行动让他服气，最后做到他不得不求饶才放开他。

“洛基，留在我身边。”

最后终于满足的索尔从洛基身体里退出来，从身后环抱住他，亲吻他的耳尖然后用下巴抵住他的脑袋。

“傻锤子。”

洛基咕哝一声，扯了扯被子睡去。


End file.
